<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Manipulative Bastard by 0Kate0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899609">Manipulative Bastard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Kate0/pseuds/0Kate0'>0Kate0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Manipulative Bastard [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Sadistic Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex, Teasing, confused reader, reader is kinda slutty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:09:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Kate0/pseuds/0Kate0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hii this is my first story so don't mind me :D Alsoo, English isn't my born language so i hope i will write everything fine</p><p>first chapter will be info about this series, story will be at chapter two see ya at end notes UwU</p><p>You Y/N, are overlord in Hell. Sadly your powers are weak, so you don't have your own place like Valentino or another overlords. Anyways you are time to time singing in one oldie bar on end of the city, There you met Radio Demon. Everybody was talking about him in bad meanings and how he's dangerous, you didn't care much. Sure he sometimes annoyed you with how much like gentleman he acted, like he was trying to show all demons that he have good side. Or just you? When you came to the happy hotel and met him again, you started to feel new emotion. (Chapter two will be why you left ''Your'' house)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Manipulative Bastard [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let me tell you about my story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hii this is my first story so don't mind me :D Alsoo, English isn't my born language so i hope i will write everything fine</p><p>first chapter will be info about this series, story will be at chapter two see ya at end notes UwU</p><p>You Y/N, are overlord in Hell. Sadly your powers are weak, so you don't have your own place like Valentino or another overlords. Anyways you are time to time singing in one oldie bar on end of the city, There you met Radio Demon. Everybody was talking about him in bad meanings and how he's dangerous, you didn't care much. Sure he sometimes annoyed you with how much like gentleman he acted, like he was trying to show all demons that he have good side. Or just you? When you came to the happy hotel and met him again, you started to feel new emotion. (Chapter two will be why you left ''Your'' house)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you can see, this chapter is called ,,Let me tell you about my story'',  so we can begin!</p><p>This story is based on relationship with my oc named Owen and Alastor, i wanted to make reader version for all of you who decided to read my story UwU Reader will have little different story but just a little bit</p><p>What this series will contain:<br/>
maybe a bit of nswf, sadism (but not too much cuz i'm innocent girl :dd), Romantic moments, moments when Alastor will act like total bit-, moments where will you act like total slu-, and some PeRvErSe MoMeNtS (sorry i had to)</p><p>well this is all maybe i will update this later thanks for reading if you really did and have a lovely waiting on official chapter uwu</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Your dark guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You wanted to run away from it, it's here and it want to set you in flames but this time no, you're not gonna be trapped in fire. Not again...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omggg it's happening i'm officially making first chapter to this series i'm sooo happyyy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor. Demon you knew from that oldie bar you singed at. You were in hell since 1983 and you didn't give a shit about other demons than you and your family, of course when somebody said ,,Radio Demon'' you knew who are they talking about but you didn't care. You were overlord, kinda good but they forget to tell you that you are weaker than other overlords. But you didn't care much, hell was kinda like your city where you lived before you killed yourself, what can you say? Better be shot by yourself than be eaten by the flames alive, anyways. 

You were at your way home, you were making more money than any prostitute around. Only prostitute that were making more money than you was Angel Dust, demon you always wanted to meet. He had same type of humour like you, he liked things that you liked too, except for one. Sex... It's not because you were raped or abused, oh no no. It was because of... you... of course you had some relationships in your life but you didn't felt anything... only two emotions and that was worries because of your family, and sadness because you were sad about that you can't feel anything else. But why? You had loving family, abilities that many normal demons were jealous of so.... why all you felt was this? Only time when you felt really happy was when you were killing someone, you liked human meat and you were pretty upset when demons in bar was ''flirting'' with you with words like ,, Hey wanna eat my heart?'' ,, I heard you were cannibal, were you eating dicks too?'' or ,,Hey cannibal girl, wanna some organs of mine?''. Your problem wasn't that words but you hated like really really hated eating organs, like why would somebody do it?! It's disgusting.


Before you were home you wanted to go in city. You walked around tv shop and saw some hard laughing demons around it, as you walked toward tv screens you realised it's not live.

 ,,Just record'' you whispered to yourself softly and continued to walk toward screens, then you saw familiar face. ,,Princess Charlie?!'' Demons ignoring your surprised reaction you continued to watch record that seemed to be old maximally week. ,,Happy hotel huh?'' you said in your head. You turned around and leave to the shop with clothing and then vent to other shop to buy some food. 


When you arrived you put everything  on place and started to think more about that whatever was on that tv. ,,Maybe i should try it, it's only chance how to meet my family again'' you blinked as you heard loud noise from your entrance door, as you run towards that noise you were panicking inside but you didn't show it on your face.  

When you were in room with entrance door you saw big black demon infront of you, your eyes widened as it came closer. You turned around and rushed towards your room. When you were finally in, you looked on window and ideas rushed in your head ,,what to do?, will it kill me?, should i jump from that window?!'' when the thought flew through your head you didn't expect anything and you jumped out the window. 


running away from your house you saw how black smoke came from window you left open, last thing you saw before your house was hidden in fire was that black creature in flames screaming and begging for help, you were thinking about saving it but then you realised cruel reality, you were in hell and here's chance he's just playing it to kill you for second time, but what if he's not playing it and actually needs your help? You get out of your thoughts when you realised something.... it was silence... house burned down and creature in ruins of it without thinking flashback on happy hotel was in your mind, without thinking twice you turned to city and rushed as fast you can, thinking just about happy hotel and where you can find it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope ya'll enjoyed this short chapter have a nice day! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Angelic voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You’re here. After almost hour you’re finally here..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My writing addiction goes like brrrrr thanks for kudos ❤️ </p><p>(Y/n) = Your name<br/>(Y/a) = Your age<br/>(Y/dt) = your demon type</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost hour passed and you finally found it. At least you hoped in tv was happy hotel but there is hazbin. </p><p>,,meh this is bit better”</p><p>You walked towards stairs and knocked on big doors infront of you. You were waiting 10 seconds before somebody opened, your eyes widened.</p><p>Princess of Hell herself, Charlie Magne. You looked on her up and down to make sure it’s actually her, to your surprise she had sparkles in her eyes and big smile as she saw you.</p><p>,,Oh my Lord hiii! My name is Charlie i’m running this hotel did you come to redeem yourself?”</p><p>You chuckled nervously ,,well, i guess?” You said with nervous smile. She took you Inside by your hand and then she closed doors</p><p>,,It’s bigger than it looks” you said in your head</p><p>,,follow me to the kitchen we have dinner already” she said as you smiled in respond </p><p>,,i’m not even surprised i was running almost hour”  you said in your head while following Charlie to the kitchen. </p><p>,,Guys i have good news for you!”  Said Charlie while you were hiding behind the doors to the kitchen.</p><p>You heard some grumpy voice saying ,, I can go finally home?” You can’t help and giggle. Everybody were silent until Charlie spoke ,,Nope i have new guest!” She said with that much positive energy that you felt it across the door.</p><p>She opened the door and took you to the kitchen, everybody was staring at you and you felt butterflies in your stomach. </p><p>,,You may introduce” Charlie said with calm but still happy voice.</p><p>,,S-so hi, my name is (y/n) i’m (y/a) and as you c-can see i’m (y/dt) demon”  Everybody were silent so you was starting to wonder </p><p>,,did i say something wrong? What if they dislike me after this?” You panicked in your head. Finally Charlie spoke.</p><p>,,Ok (y/n), like i said. I’m Charlie, that girl with X instead of one eye is my girlfriend Vaggie, this little adorable girl is Nifty, that white spider over there is Angel Dust, and that grumpy cat demon, that’s Husk.”</p><p>,,Nice to meet you all” you said with hands behind your back.</p><p>,,Charlie my dear you forget about me.” You heard very familiar voice behind you and you.</p><p>,,Oh s-sorry Al i just was so happy i totally forget sorry” </p><p>,,Oh that’s fine” said familiar voice while you were turning to face him. He looked at you with Grin on his face</p><p>,,Why hello darling, my name is Alastor but i bet you know it already (y/n)” </p><p>,,Well yeah i still remember”</p><p>,,you know eachother?!” Vaggie asked widly.</p><p>,,She’s one of best singers down here in hell darling i met her in that oldie bar on the end of city. When i wanna forget about any problems i just listen to her songs, her voice is so angelic just for that she could be in heaven!” With that He laughs and goes to the table and you can feel your face turn red as He said it. Charlie Chuckled at your reaction, that made your face even more red. </p><p>,,Come eat ya angelic voice before my piggy find it” Angel said while your face was turning back to normal.</p><p>You nodded and sit on empty chair while Charlie gived you your own plate.</p><p>,,thanks Charlie, for everything” She was so happy that she have first real “customer” </p><p> </p><p>After dinner Charlie gived you your own key to your own room. When you were there you were amazed. King-sized Bed, closet you always wished, big window with balcony little kitchen and large bathroom</p><p>,,they really don’t know what with money huh? They’re roayal family after all” you joke for yourself, that lonelyness was getting on your brain.</p><p>When you get yourself on bed you started to think again, you remembered how your gaxe gone Red infront of everyone. ,,Am i.... Starting to feel something?...” you said softly while looking at your hands, that was last thing you saw before your vission become blurry and you fell asleep</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading this, like i’m really gettin’ addicted :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Demon You Didn't Expect In Your Room/ part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING:<br/>!This part contains flashback on blood and suicide!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After you woke up you didn't remember much, only that your house catch fire and then you run here and-</p><p> Your thoughts were interrupted by a knock</p><p>,,Come'' You said softly while rubbing your eyes.</p><p>,,Did you sleep well?'' Charlie asked while she was opening doors to your room.</p><p>,,I guess..'' You answered looking in your lap. ,,What about you?'' You asked while you raised your head to look her in the face.</p><p>,,I didn't sleep much, i was thinking'' Charlie said </p><p>,,About what if i can ask'' You said little bit nervously.</p><p> ,,Don't worry about it (y/n)! At least i slept a bit soo don't need to worry'' Charlie said with nervous smile.</p><p> ,,You can always talk to me if you want'' You smiled at her while saying it. ,,Thanks (y/n)... Maybe i will tell you later now i'm here to ask you some things''</p><p>You raised eyebrow in question and she started ,,Okayy soo. How did you end here?'' When she asked you remembered on last thing you seen on living world. Flames. Flames everywhere and only thing you have is gun. You didn't want to die like this, so you grabbed gun and put it next to your head and shot yourself. You fell on the ground and last thing you seen before your eyes become blurry, was blood under your head. </p><p>,,Hell to (y/n)?'' You snapped back to reality as you heard Charlie's voice</p><p>,,Sorry Charlie i just.... remembered something..'' You said as you looked in your lap. ,,If you don't wanna talk about it-'' You started to talk before she ended. ,,I was killer and cannibal...'' You said softly. Charlie's eyes widened. </p><p>After you told her your story you told her you wanna be alone for a while, with that she nodded and leaved you alone with your thoughts. </p><p>Tear was running on your cheek and you wiped it away. That sadness was back.</p><p>You heard a knock again.</p><p>,,who is it?'' You asked kinda madly. </p><p>,,Just me again, sorry to bother you but Alastor made breakfast.'' Charlie said from other side of your doors.</p><p>,,Ok give me a second i will be right there'' You answered her.</p><p>With snap of your fingers you were in new clothes and had brushed hair, then you opened doors from your room and leaved to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast you walked back to your room, you didn't have anything better to do and your singing shift was today on evening so all you did today was sleeping</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>You woke up at seven in the evening.</p><p>,,Time to go'' You said tiredly and snapped your fingers to be in more 1980 clothing.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When you were ready to step from hotel you heard familiar voice behind you. ,,Going somewhere my dear?'' Alastor asked while you turned around to face him.</p><p>,,Well yes, my shift is starting soon'' You said with smile. ,,Well then have fun, and come early on dinner'' He said and with that you waved at him and leaved the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>when you was in bar you heard another jokes about cannibalism, how you hated that. You was in that bar three hours and came back to the hotel on ten.</p><p>,,Welcome back (y/n)!'' Charlie said while running to hug you.</p><p>,,Hi Charlie'' you said with smile ,,What is that delicious smell?'' You said breaking the hug </p><p>,,Alastor just finished dinner!'' She answered while taking you to kitchen. </p><p>,,It looks good Al'' You said when he placed  plates with food on table. </p><p> </p><p>After dinner you walked to your room. After few minutes you heard how somebody knock on your doors, and you didn't believe who was standing there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope ya liked this part and if you want you can leave kudos and comment ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Demon You Didn't Expect In Your Room/ part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When you opened you didn't believe your eyes, he was there.. You knew he's here for you, and you can't do anything with it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for my little break maybe i will post only in work days idk, but now like always thanks for kudos ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,H- heyy'' You said nervously to the guy in front of you, he was two heads taller than you, red eyes and black coat around his figure, he took you by your wrist</p>
<p>,,Did you think you can run away? Babe i still have part of your soul'' You were close to his chest and your body was shaking more then when your house burned down.</p>
<p>,,I-i didn't run b-because of you..'' You mumbled while looking to his eyes ,,How did you know i'm here?'' you looked down on you legs.</p>
<p>,,Babe i know everything about you...'' '' you really thing that? Pathetic idiot'' ,,Anyways i know what happened to your house so i came he to-'' ,,I'm not going with you.'' you said while you pulled your wrist back.</p>
<p>,,You don't have choice babe. I'M your master, I own your soul, I made from you star, so I'M gonna decide where you go. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?'' </p>
<p>,,I-I-I..... Yes...'' You didn't want to leave, you wanted to experience something with them, you didn't even know much about Husk, Niffty or Vaggie. So why you have to leave?</p>
<p>,,Good (y/dt), now let's go babe before Marcus gets angry'' </p>
<p>,,Of course Micha-'' ,,Something wrong dear?'' Well.. Fuck... Alastor... This was missing ,,Nothing Al, you can keep going'' ''NOTHING? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY NOTHING? (Y/N) STOP LYING'' ,,And who is this babe?'' Michael said facing Alastor. ,,J-just one of my friends don't need to be mad-- Huh?!'' You gasped while Alastor took your hand and pushed you beside him. ,,What do you think your doing?'' Michael asked madly and Alastor laughed. ,,Dear i can feel your planning something on miles'' ,,You little piece of-'' ,,No need to be angry Michael, i will go just let him alone'' </p>
<p>,,Do you even know about who are you taking about?'' Michael almost yelled at you ,,He is THE Radio Demon! I'M the one you should worry about!'' </p>
<p>,,I don't give a SHIT if he is! So what?! at least I will have peace from you!'' You yelled at him back, Alastor just quietly watching while he was still holding your hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's almost hour after Alastor's departure and you were sitting on floor crying beside bloody body of Michael, and then figure appeared in your room. </p>
<p>,,What happened dear?'' Alastor said as he knelt beside you and stroked your head. You looked at him with tears in your eyes. ,,When you leaved.. H-he tried to..'' before you could finish your words he already knew  and he stopped stroking you sit beside you and looked at Michaels body.</p>
<p>,,C-can you stay with me tonight? Please...'' He was quiet for a while but then.. ,,Of course darling, but only this time'' You smiled at him softly with blush on your cheeks and hugged his arm because you knew he don't like when somebody touches him. When you fell asleep he placed you to your bed, when you woke up everything was cleaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You rushed downstairs to the kitchen and saw Alastor cooking breakfast<br/>,,Hey Al, sorry for yesterday.. Anyways who cleaned that.. You know..'' You said as you walked towards him. </p>
<p>,,Well Niffty was sleeping and we can't talk about it in front of anyone else, so i cleaned it up'' He said as he faced you ,,Thanks Al.. It really means a lot..'' You were about to leave but his voice stopped you. </p>
<p>,,But since we're in hell, don't expect it to be free darling..'' You looked at him with wide eyes but after two minutes you decided to ask.</p>
<p>,,What do you want?'' </p>
<p>,,I can't tell you right now, I can't risk Vaggie or anyone to hear us, but soon you will find out''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope ya enjoyed this chapter if yes you can tell my in comments and again thanks for kudos &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Biggest mistake of your afterlife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After normal day in hotel and then in your job you wanted to rest in your room, problem was that you absolutely forget on that conversation you had with Alastor in the morning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyy sorry for short chapter :c Next chapter will be longer at least i hope it will be</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were about to fall asleep but then you felt somebody is in room with you. ,,About to fall asleep i see'' you opened your eyes in shock as he laughed at your reaction ,,Hope you didn't plan falling asleep before i come''</p><p>,,As you can see i did'' You said with cold voice. ,,I was hoping you forget about that deal too..''</p><p>,,Nonsense my dear! I never forget such important things!'' You eyed him suspiciously ,,Did you just say.... Important?'' ,,Well yes, why are you asking my dear?''</p><p> You looked on the ground, you didn't want to ask on this but you asked before you could stop yourself. </p><p>,,I am... important to you?...'' </p><p>After you said this, he was just staring at you for a while but then he spoke, ,,Well darling'' He chuckled darkly ,,Our deal is very important to tell you the truth, i never saw somebody so entertaining and-'' ,,What is so entertaining on me? I'm not special, all i can do is turn into animal, change my look or teleport, so tell me WHAT is so entertaining on me?!'' Why did you ask so angrily? He just told you that you're entertaining. ,,No need to be upset darling i will tell you why'' You finally looked at him ,,You were acting like emotionless doll for all the time in that bar and when you came here and you met all people in the hotel you finally showed some emotions'' ,,That's really stupid reason Alastor..'' You giggled ,,Darling i'm just starting''</p><p> </p><p> After he told you this you were sure you will never look at him the same way. </p><p>,,Then, what is this deal about?'' You looked away from him, oh how you wish to not ask. </p><p>,,I helped you and you will give me something in return, what i want is simple.'' ,,Don't act like i'm stupid, i know how deals works just tell me what you want!'' ,,Well then, what i want is part of your soul.'' </p><p>You freeze. ,,Part of my soul for cleaning dead body?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!'' 

,,Darling don't forget that i'm only one in this hotel who knows about this'' His smile was even wider after he said that. 

,,So you're going to threaten me?'' you looked into his eyes while you was saying this to see if he's joking, nope that wasn't a joke. </p><p>,,if it is needed'' that bastard... Does he want to threaten you? Oh but baby this game can play two...</p><p>,,Fine, done deal'' you handed your hand to him so he can shake it</p><p>He knew you are planning something but he was type of person that likes hazard so he shake it.  Your biggest mistake in your afterlife but you might or might not, loved it.</p><p>After he shaked your hand you started to feel weaker and then all you saw was black</p><p>You woke up in your bed, you didn't remember anything expect that you made deal with Alastor, you knew he wanted your soul for cleaning that stupid body, but you was scared that he wanted more then that. or you have just dirty mind. After all, man like him would never do such a thing. At least... You hoped...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm soo sorry for not updating but i had a lot things maybe i will post another chapter after midnight because i don't seep much, and maybe it will be spicy cuz i'm NaStIe *wink wink* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Like everytime thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Let the fun begin!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You were lying in your bed thinking only on that deal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hoi! I'm sorry for not posting this before but i prefer writing on notebook than on mobile or normal pc, and i was little too lazy to make new chapter hope you don't mind. Anyways i know i know i promised you that this chapter will be more spicy but i was thinking on do it later... Or maybee *wink wink* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,Time to get out'' You thought for yourself. You got up from your bed and you walked to your bathroom to do your morning routine. When you finished routine you changed your clothes to something in what you can go to city. You wanted to leave for now, you can buy something to eat somewhere in the city. You would do anything just to escape from him for now, today is simply not the day you are interested in his jokes and his presence.</p><p>The more you thought about him, the more you cursed at yourself. What was wrong with you that night? What was with him? Everything is wrong now... All you can do now is go on fresh air. </p><p> </p><p>You leaved your room and you wasn't that much surprised at that voice you heard behind you</p><p>,,Going somewhere my dear?'' You heard behind yourself</p><p>,,Well practically yes, i wanted to go out to the city. I don't want to bother you with making more food that you're used to cook for them so i decided it will be better for you when i will go out and buy something for myself.'' You said while you turned to face him</p><p>,,It's not problem for me to cook more my dear!''</p><p>,,I still think that my idea is better, but don't worry Al tomorrow i will eat lunch from you'' You didn't want to, you had enough of his delicious jambalaya. But you had to.</p><p>,,Okay then, if you don't want to i will not force you'' He said while he was on his way down to the kitchen </p><p>Did he just say he won't force you?! he THREATENED you last night to do what he wanted. And suddenly he'll tell you he won't force you ?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?</p><p>You wanted to scream at yourself, but you also wanted to stay calm.</p><p>When you finally leaved hotel you went to the biggest part of city, while you walked you saw many restaurants but you didn’t want just sit and eat, it’s much risky, you can’t risk that he’s gonna saw you.</p><p> ,,He have too much work to do Why He would follow me?” You thought for yourself. Despite these words, you forced yourself to buy food with you.</p><p>You bought (favorite food) and went to the park Where you could enjoy it. But before you could enjoy your food you heard steps you look infront of you. At least it’s not him...</p><p>,,hey toots, what are you doing’ here? I thought you will have lunch in hotel with us’’  Angel said while sitting next to you.</p><p>,,Well... I didn’t want to bother Alastor with cooking much food just because i’m in hotel’’ </p><p>,,Bother? Toots you know how He loves cooking right?” You looked away from him to think a little “Alastor loves cooking? Next time i should be better with creating lies” you thought before Angel started to talk again.</p><p>,,I can see if you lie toots. Tell me, Why you didn’t want to eat with us? Do you dislike somebody? Or some personal things? If it’s that second thing then you should know that i don’t much care’’</p><p>,,Well... it’s that second thing and it’s private so-‘’ </p><p>,,You say private? Toots this is hell, every second demon can read your mind. So private not private, tell me one thing. Does it have to do something with smiles?’’</p><p>you swallowed hard. What if He know? What if He know and want you to be honest with it? What if He start to dislike you if you will lie to him?</p><p>,,Fine... I will tell you... But we need to find more private space. I know you said that every second demon can read my mind but those who can’t don’t have to know it too.’’ You said while you get up and Angel got up right after you.</p><p>,,Okay toots, i know one place, it’s behind city and much demons doesn’t go there” Angel said while He was looking at you</p><p>,,Lead the way then” you said with soft smile</p><p>,,Alright we're here'' Angel said while turning to you. ,,So what happened with smiles?'' it would be nice if he forgot what you two wanted to talk about.</p><p>,,Let's just say i don't want to be under his sight'' You said looking away from him</p><p>,,And why?''</p><p>,,I thought you said you don't care about my personal things'' You said with smug smile</p><p>,,Yeah i don't but when smiles is in it, it must be something really fucking bad'' ''It is angel, it is...'' You thought </p><p>,,Well.. I did.. Deal with him...''</p><p>,,Y/N ARE YOU CRAZY?! why?!''</p><p>,,I-..He was threatening me..''</p><p>,,What that fucker have on you?!''</p><p>,,I-I killed my boss!'' You looked at him madly ,,Alastor cleaned that fucking body! He was only one that knew about that ''murder'' and he was threatening with words like  ''Don't forget that i'm the only one who know about this''!''</p><p>Angel was only looking at you, like he didn't believe that something soft like you could kill. ,,Toots this is hell, do you really think you killed him? Only angels or overlords could-''</p><p>,,BUT I AM OVERLORD!'' You shout at him and then you looked on ground ,,I'm maybe weak... but i'm still overlord''</p><p>,,Why you didn't tell Charlie?...''</p><p>,,I was scared... And now i'm even more... Nobody No one should know about it.. Please... Don't tell anybody..''</p><p>,,You sure you can handle this?'' </p><p>''No'' ,,Yes'' You said while turning to leave ,,I should go now.. I still didn't eat''</p><p>,,Bye toots, be careful please'' You never seen Angel like this, was he worried about you?</p><p>,,Bye Angel''</p><p> </p><p>When you finally finished your food you walked again to the city, while you walked you hear some pervert demons screaming at you.</p><p>,,Hey kitty wanna have good time?'' You ignored him but then he started walking towards you.</p><p>,,I said'' He grab you by your wrist and pushed you closer to him ,,Wanna have a good time?''</p><p>,,S-Sorry i don't think i want'' You said and then you nervously laughed </p><p>,,Bad for you'' Oh no. no no no no no no no no no no he was taking you to some alley. </p><p>,,Let go of me!'' You tried to push yourself away from him, it didn't work. ''I don't wanna be raped, please for fucks sake just let me be!'' </p><p>,,You have nowhere to run kitty'' He chuckled at your tries </p><p>,,LET ME GO!'' You tried to transform to your full demon form, sadly it didn't work </p><p>,,You kitty must be new'' he pushed you on wall behind you ,,Because here in hell, when somebody wanna have good time.'' he paused while trying to unbutton your shirt. ''He will have a good time'' You nearly cried how he tried.</p><p>You wanted to slap his hands away but he laid your hands on the wall beside your head.</p><p>,,No need to be mean kitty it will hurt just a little'' You were scared to second death but then... you heard HIS voice.</p><p>,,This is not much gentleman like''</p><p>''Alastor. Help. Please..'' You thought for yourself. That demon pushed you on the ground and then he made step closer to Alastor. Alastor looked at him with sinister smile, moment later there was blood everywhere. </p><p>You looked up at Alastor. He was looking at you.</p><p>,,Dear you need to be more careful''</p><p>,,I-I-... I was careful... He just... Just...'' Before you could say something you saw him offering you his hand</p><p>,,Come now we need to be in hotel at time'' He said while he helped you got up. He wanted to leave with you now but then he heard your voice</p><p>,,Thanks..'' You said softly to him, he turned to face you.</p><p>,,No need to thank me my dear! After all i own your soul and i don't need my servant to be hurt'' When he finished that your eyes widened.</p><p>,,I never accepted something like being your servant!'' </p><p>,,You didn't but like i said, I. Own. Your. Soul. So i decide what you are and what you're not.''</p><p>This bastard... </p><p>,,Now let's go my dear! Charlie is waiting!''</p><p>When you arrived to the hotel, Alastor vent to the kitchen and started to make dinner. You were sitting on couch and reading book you found in your room, and then Charlie sat next to you.</p><p>,,Hey Y/n, did something happened?'' Charlie said while you put that book on table in front of you.</p><p>,,Hi Charlie, nothing happened why do you ask?''</p><p>,,Because you didn't eat lunch with us... i was scared that somebody made you angry..''</p><p>,,You don't have to be worried, i just wanted to buy food because i didn't had anything from city kinda long time. I hope Al didn't take it like i dislike his cooking'' You said with nervous laugh. ,,But really Charlie, I can't dislike any of you here. I always wanted to meet you and Angel was always my inspiration as for self-love. And i'm really happy that i met you all'' You warmly smiled at her and she smiled at you back and then you hugged </p><p>,,I wanna hug too!'' Nifty said while she was jumping from happiness, and you and Charlie pulled her into hug too. When this cute little moment ended you all walked to the kitchen where was yummy dinner from Alastor. </p><p>,,Looks delicious like always Al'' You said while Alastor nodded you in thanks</p><p>Everybody sit on their place but Alastor vent from kitchen but before he was out of room you asked</p><p>,,You're not gonna eat with us Al? I was hoping that when I left for lunch, I could eat with you for dinner''</p><p>,,Don't be sad my dear. after all it's not last chance we can eat with each other'' He said with smug smile and then he leaved.</p><p>You looked at door that he closed behind him, you were thinking about that he's right but then you started to talk again</p><p>,,Anyways, will anybody tell me what Al cooked on lunch I would love to know'' You said with smile and then you ate piece of your meal.</p><p>,,We had spaghetti, and to be honest it was best spaghetti i had in my afterlive or even life'' Angel said and you looked at him at disbelieve</p><p>,,You kidding me?!'' You said dramatically ,,And i thought i had better lunch'' You continued in your dramatic tone and Angel giggled at it.</p><p>,,And how was your day Y/n?'' Vaggie asked </p><p>,,You were away from here more then you usually are, i can feel something angered you and if it wasn't us then what?'' Charlie continued and Vaggie nodded in agreement while you looked at your plate</p><p>,,Well.. I just needed to get some air, I don't like being inside of any building for too long.'' Vaggie nodded and you finished your meal.</p><p>,,Well, it was nice to have dinner with you. but I'm a little tired from an earlier walk through the city so I'll go to bed now'' Everybody responded you good night and you waved at them.</p><p> </p><p>You walked through lobby and you saw Husk lying on bar, you took the blanket and covered his back. You went upstairs and was on way to your room, you came inside and turn lights on </p><p>''Fuck i forget that book downstairs..'' </p><p>Lights vent out, fuck. You felt hands on your shoulders, you didn't do anything but then somebody turned you to face it and then lights was back on and you nearly fell</p><p>,,Hello there my dear!'' Your eyes widened but then you realised who it is </p><p>,,AL YOU SCARED ME TO SECOND DEATH!'' You shout at him but he still held his usual grin.</p><p>,,Sorry i Didn't wanted to scare you like that'' Liar..</p><p>,,Then what did you want?'' </p><p>,,Why do you think~?''</p><p>,,Umm you don't wanna know what my mind can think about when you are talking like this'' You looked away from him because that blush on your face</p><p>,,I would love to know~'' </p><p>,,Stop or.. or..''</p><p>,,Or you will what?~'' </p><p>,,I... I will kiss you if you wont stop!'' </p><p>,,Dear, your not brave enough on that~''</p><p>You were blushing so hard that you was practically glowing</p><p>,,I- I am!'' You shut your eyes because you were too much embarrassed </p><p>,,Prove it then~'' </p><p>You opened your eyes and looked at him, </p><p>,,If it's what you want~'' You said this so playfully that even he had more red cheeks. You were about to kiss him but then you step back</p><p>,,Ha! You thought!'' You said playfully</p><p>,,My dear...'' He pushed you wall and you again blushed ,,When you start something...'' He leaned closer to you ,,Finish it~''</p><p>,,Wha-'' Before you could finish, his lips were on yours and your eyes widened. When he pulled away you just looked away</p><p>,,don't tell me I'm so bad at kissing you don't even want to look at me'' He said playfully </p><p>,,T-That's not the reason why i'm turned away from you..''</p><p>,,May i ask why then?''</p><p>,,I- I have too much red face i don't want you to see..''</p><p>You felt how he turned your face to look at him and you closed your eyes not wanting to know his reaction </p><p>,,Open your eyes my dear~'' You didn't want to open them so he kissed you once more, when you gasped in shock he took the opportunity and deepened the kiss. You felt warm feeling in your heart and you finally started cooperating. When that warm moment ended, you looked on the floor.</p><p>,,You don't kiss that bad..'' You said with embarrassed tone </p><p>You looked at him but he was already away and he leaved just opened doors behind him. You closed it and went to bed</p><p>''This was... really hard day..''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YES! I FINALLY DID LONGER CHAPTER! Hope you enjoyed it because this chapter took me more than  5 hours :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Not Everything Is Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You woke up with flashbacks on yesterday. When you remembered on how he kissed you, you blushed so hard that you had to went to bathroom to cold your cheeks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I missed kinda writing so i had to write next chapter nearly then i planned.<br/>21.2. 2021 edit: I just now realised that it didn't save so this chapter ended with name of that fox, sorry really i didn't check it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You went downstairs on breakfast, of course Alastor was cooking, you went to see him just to ask... On... Yesterday. </p><p>,,Hey Al...'' You were surprised when he turned to you with soft smile </p><p>,,Well hello there my dear'' You looked away kinda embarrassed</p><p>,,I wanted to ask about... Yesterday if you want'' You looked at him but he was now looking away from you.</p><p>,,I'm sorry'' </p><p>,,Huh?''</p><p>He looked again at you</p><p>,,I was little... Drunk last night, i didn't know what i was doing''  Your eyes widened ''So he did it just because he was drunk?! Great and i was staring to think that somebody actually likes me..''</p><p>,,That's fine Al..'' You smiled at him softly. ,,Truth be told, i was so tired, i don't even remember much. I wanted to talk about it because of it'' You lied, but better than living in that you let him kiss you.</p><p>,,Well nothing much happened, when you get into your room we talked and then you fell asleep'' He didn't know you know that he's lying, it looks like he didn't enjoy it. Then why did he kiss you twice?</p><p>,,I will leave you alone for now, i don't want to bother you.'' before he could respond you were gone. </p><p> </p><p>,,He was drunk huh?'' </p><p>,,Shut up i didn't call you'' You said turning at your shadow </p><p>,,Well he didn't look like he was-''</p><p>,,I SAID SHUT UP'' Your shadow nearly jumped at your reaction. </p><p>,,Sorry tho. Just sayin' girl''</p><p>,,First of all. You didn't show 3 years, do you think i want to talk now?'' </p><p>,,I am very busy demon-''</p><p>,,Oh really? You are me sugar.''</p><p>,,Yeah maybe but i'm better'' You laughed at this </p><p>,,You think?''</p><p>,,Of course''</p><p>,,Enough back where you belong to''</p><p>,,If you wish, but don't worry. You finally met someone who will make me control you''</p><p>,,I SAID BACK WHERE YOU BELONG TO''</p><p>,,Yeah yeah''</p><p>When you looked where your shadow was, it was gone.</p><p>''Did she mean Alastor?'' Before you could thing more about her words you heard Vaggie and Charlie calling everybody at breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>When everybody was in kitchen, you were just looking around to see if your shadow doesn't try anything, thanks lord, she was gone. But for how long?</p><p>,,What are you thinking about Y/n? Come today are toasts!'' Charlie smiled warmly and you sit on your place.</p><p>,,So what were you thinking about?''</p><p>,,It was... Nothing much''</p><p>,,You sure? You look kinda worried''</p><p>,,Yes i am. Just had little talk with friend'' ''OH, NOW I'M FRIEND TO YOU?'' ''Shut up''</p><p>,,You had friend in hotel? I didn't see anyone new around here''</p><p>,,I didn't talk with her here. When i was gone i met her in the city''</p><p>,,Makes sense''</p><p>You were happy that they let it go, you have no idea how to tell them that you have shadow version of you who is trying her best to control your body. Yes it would be still you, you and your shadow would be one and that's something that can't happen.</p><p>,,Me and Vaggie will go to the store today, somebody needs something?''</p><p>,,Booze''</p><p>,,Of course Husk'' Charlie laughs nervously </p><p>,,Can you buy ---?''</p><p>,,What did you say?''</p><p>,,---..''</p><p>,,Oh you mean that! of course y/n! If you need it''</p><p>,,I don't but my pet does''</p><p>,,You have pet?!'' everyone looked shocked, just Husk and Alastor continued in eating.</p><p>,,Well yes their name is (Name of your choice) it's little fox, i found it behind hotel''</p><p>,,Can i see it sometimes?'' Charlie asked and you nodded</p><p>When everybody finished and washed their dishes Vaggie and Charlie went to that store, Husk went to his house to check if somebody didn't try to rob his house, Niffty cleaned some more rooms and Alastor and yo were sitting on sofa, he was reading and you were just thinking what to do today.</p><p>Alastor laid the book on the table and looked at you </p><p>,,Penny for your thoughts my dear?'' You looked at him</p><p>,,Just trying to figure out what to do today'' </p><p>,,Why you didn't go with Vaggie and Charlie?'' </p><p>,,They are couple and i don't want to be third wheel'' You said turning your head to nothing</p><p>,,I see... If you don't have anything to do, i have some paperworks for one... ''Old friend'' and i don't really want to go to see him''</p><p>,,Who?''</p><p>,,Vox, i think you know him''</p><p>,,Of course i know him! You know how long he was trying to threat me to make a deal with him? There's no chance i'm gonna go to give him that, and anyways. Everyone in hell knows that you hate him, so why would you give him some paperwork?'' </p><p>,,It's normal paperwork that every overlord have to sign or at least read''</p><p>,,Alastor, we. Are. In. Hell. Do you think somebody cares if you don't sign or read it? And if somebody do then why don't you give it to Lucifer himself?''</p><p>,,He is out of Pentagram City''</p><p>,,Oh... O-okay...But it doesn't change that i'm not going Al' I don't want him to try anything! You said you don't want me to get hurt, and then you tell me this?''</p><p>,,My dear, if you are scared to get near him, my shadow can always follow you. And if he will try something on you, i will be there''</p><p>You looked at him and nodded </p><p>,,Fine...''</p><p>,,Well then!'' He snapped his fingers and few papers appeared in your hands </p><p>,,I think you know where to go'' You nodded, got up and walked to the doors</p><p>,,Before you go'' You turned and he appeared infront of you. He pushed you on doors and bit you in your neck.</p><p>,,Al!'' he let you go and you put your hand on bite mark he leaved on your neck.</p><p>,,Are you serious?!''</p><p>,,Don't worry my dear, it's just for him to know who you belong to''</p><p>You blushed nodded and leaved hotel.</p><p>,,Why did i let him do it?... And why did i liked that?''</p><p>you walked through the city before you arrived to Valentino's porn studios, you knew Vox will be there. After all, last time it was there where they tried something on you. Only one of them you liked was Velvet, yeah she maybe have personality like Vox, but at least she didn't try to rape you and she likes you really like a friend. She is the reason why they didn't kill you. She is your bestie and you are hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always thanks for reading. I hope you will have wonderful day/night ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Your Hopefully Short Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When you were inside you went to the elevator, you weren't surprised that Alastor didn't want to go there. After all, almost everyone who was close to Alastor like you knew that he is still virgin, so you're really not surprised that he doesn't want to be in place where is everybody after their first sex. But you was there so it can't be this..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I edited chapter eight so if you didn't read edited version, please read it or you will not understand what is going on in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were standing in elevator waiting on Valentino's vip floor where was usually Vox. When elevator doors opened you saw Vox and Valentino on sofa, you looked behind you where was Alastor's shadow instead of yours. </p><p>,,Well, well, well. Our little flower finally decided to come again'' You rolled your eyes on Valentino's stupid comment.</p><p>,,My sweet Valentino, i'm not here because of you. I'm here just because i'm now assistant for one overlord who didn't want to see Vox so he send me''</p><p>,,May i ask who?'' Vox asked and you step closer from elevator.</p><p>,,I think you know my sweet Vox'' You said while handing him papers</p><p>,,What do you have on your beautiful neck?''</p><p>,,He marked her'' Valentino said while looking to your eyes</p><p>,,That's right'' You nodded with smug grin</p><p>,,Who marked you?'' Vox growled </p><p>,,Why do you care?'' You growled back </p><p>,,Because you're our flower, without us-''</p><p>,,Without you two i would live peaceful afterlife! But because of you Val i was so many times almost raped or robed! You don't know how it feels being useless overlord who doesn't even have their own place! When i have now somebody else to take care of me, i will be here only for Velvet or when my boss will send me. And that's my last words now take that stupid papers''</p><p>Vox took papers from your hands and you turned to leave, but then voice stopped you.</p><p>,,Y/N! I was thinking you died last extermination!'' Velvet yelled and rushed towards you.</p><p>,,Velvet! I was thinking that these two dickheads something did to you!'' You hugged her</p><p>,,Don't worry about them'' she whispered ,,I raised them well'' She continued and after she finished she giggled</p><p>,,Oh i hope you did'' You chuckled</p><p>,,Come down! I have soo many things to show you! And Angel want to see you''</p><p>,,I though you don't talk with him? And if you do then why you didn't let me talk to him? You know how muuch i love his persona!'' You said dramatically while she walked with you to the elevator</p><p>,,You know, he was just asking on you today. How did you meet him?''</p><p>,,You know, i was walking on street and bumped into him. You know how i can be silly''</p><p>,,Yeah.. Anyways let's go!''</p><p>When you two leaved, Vox got up and walked towards window from where he had view on part of city.</p><p>,,Did you see that bitemark? It was obviously Alastors''</p><p>,,Of course it was, but what i would love to know is...'' Vox turned to Valentino ,,How did they met?''</p><p>,,I don't really care, she was your toy after all. Toy you didn't even make deal with.''</p><p>,,I didn't know that somebody will steal her from me!''</p><p>,,And you don't know that she killed her previous owner.''</p><p>,,She killed? She? You want to make me laugh right?''</p><p>,,I mean it Vox. She's not that innocent like you think''</p><p>,,Well then. I hope she will give that Radio Idiot what he deserves.''</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile you and Velvet rushed to catch Angel</p><p>,,Angel!'' You yelled at him happily.</p><p>,,Y/n?'' You rushed to him to hug him but he didn't hug you back and just laughed</p><p>,,Toots I'm in work..'' </p><p>,,Sorry, but i didn't cuddled soo long and you have soo fluffy chest..'' You did step back to Velvet and she giggled</p><p>,,I didn't know you are on cuddles Y/n''</p><p>,,I- am not Velvet!'' ,,you shouldn't have heard it'' You mumbled and she laughed at your reaction</p><p>,,A-Anyways Angel, do you want to go with me back to the hotel?''</p><p>,,Sorry toots, but i have extra job today so i can't..''</p><p>,,Well then bye! Bye Velvet!''</p><p>,,Bye!''</p><p>,,Bye toots''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for shorter chapter but i wanted to make this chapter only about this soo yeah, i hope you don't mind. And i hope i will make next chapter today.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Your Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You rushed from Valntinos studios and when you were in center of the city you looked at clock</p><p>,,It's twelve already?! I was leaving at ten''</p><p>And you continued in your walk back to the hotel</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,Hey Al?'' You step into lobby</p><p>,,Oh, i see you’re back already. I Hope they didn’t try anything” He said while he walked closer to you</p><p>,,They didn’t, i don’t really know how but they seem to notice that bitemark” You walked to the stairs to go to your room and feed your fox, but then Alastors voice stoped you.</p><p>,,They have to know who you belong to my dear.” He said with low voice and somehow this little thing made you blush, He just have so nice voice.</p><p>,,Anyways, you can expect your reward for being brave little servant”</p><p>,,Don’t talk about me like that, we’re not in some fucking erotic movie, or some fanfiction” (Little did they know, they are.) You looked at him and He laughed in response. Then you finally went to your room.</p><p>————</p><p>,,Hey little foxie~ I got this treat from Velvet, do you want it?” You showed special cookie for foxes to your pet, it got up and started to jump around you like it said give it to me.</p><p>,,Alright then (name of your choice cuz this is story about reader and Alastor not my oc and Alastor xdd) i will give it to you, just calm down a little i know you must be hungry. After all, all you had since now was water” you giggled, took your fox in your hands and feeded her.</p><p>,, I’m sorry (name of your choice) but this is only thing i can give you now. But don’t worry, my friends will bring some food for you” you smiled at your fox while it was eating.</p><p>———</p><p>After some time, you heard Charlies voice from lobby and you rushed down to welcome her.</p><p>,,Hey Charlie! Do you have that thing? My fox is pretty hungry”</p><p>,,Hi! Of course i have it, just go to your room a will bring it to you me and Vaggie need to unpack these stuff” Charlie said pointing at the bags</p><p>,,Do you want some help?”</p><p>,, No need (Y/n) we will handle this, it’s just few bags” Vaggie said and you nod.</p><p>,,Okay but if anything you can call me” </p><p>They both nodded and you looked around lobby “weird, Alastor was here just a while ago. How long did i cuddle with my fox?” You thought for yourself, but it didn’t bothered you that much. He is Overlord after all and they still have some “work”.</p><p>and then you walked to your room,</p><p>When you were in your room and closed your doors lights went out.</p><p>,,Again?'' You asked with annoyed accent and then someone wrapped arms around your waist and before you could scream hand covered your mouth. You heard chuckle and you realized who is it. You thanks to your powers teleported from his hands and put both of your hands on your sides. In room was now little flying fluffy light ball, it was some creature you can make when you're in dark.</p><p>,,I almost had a heart attack!'' you never felt fear, but since you're in this hotel you feel fear and not just fear. You felt something more, but you can't find out what or why. </p><p>,, I would love to assure you that you're dead, so you don't have heart anymore. And because you're here, i don't believe you had one even when you were alive.''</p><p>,,Stop making fun of me! You know how i mean it! Why are you even here?'' You really didn't know, you had your work done so there's no need to be here? Oh ait you forgot. He said that he'll reward you.. Oh.. Why you have to have so dirty mind?</p><p>,,Well my dear i'm here to reward you'' He came closer to you so you were pinned to the wall. Well.fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. This is not how i planned my rehabilitation.. part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You wouldn't say it out loud, but deep in your mind you wanted to become better person. But you are afraid if you even can.. And after this night. You're afraid even more..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter contain nswf scenes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You teleported behind him before he did anything.</p><p>,,What the fuck do you want?!'' You screamed at him and he turned to face you.</p><p>,,I already told you my dear.'' </p><p>,,I mean what do you want with me? Why am I so interesting for you?!''</p><p>,,Well my dear, other demons  are shaking when i'm near. But you when i watched your show looked at me like i'm normal demon.''</p><p>,,Yeah, because i'm judging people from how they act to me and i don't give a shit if they're cannibals, serial killers..... You?''</p><p>,,I didn't know i deserve my own category.'' After he said this you almost exploded from how mad he's making you. How much you would like to kill him for this.</p><p>,,Are you just doing it or are you seriously THAT stupid?'' You asked, and he raised eyebrow in guestion.</p><p>,,Thanks for your answer.'' You face palmed and just asked yourself ''This idiot is really enjoying making me feel like this right?''</p><p>,,My dear you should stop asking, maybe you could find something you might not like.'' your eyes widened and you looked at him.</p><p>,,What do you mean?'' He walked closer to you ,,D-Don't come near me!''</p><p>,,What's the matter my dear? You never showed fear.'' He pinned you on next wall, sadly you were weak ''What? How can i be so weak after one teleportation!? Fuck''</p><p>,,I-I'm not scared! I'm just not used to be so near someone''</p><p>,,Dear, you're so scared that i can feel it.'' </p><p>,,I- I told you that i'm not-'' Before you could finish, he kissed you. It was longer kiss than last time, and you suddenly didn't feel fear or anger. You felt. Something different. </p><p>''Did i really fell for him?'' </p><p>When he pulled from the kiss you could finally breathe again.</p><p>,,What was that?!'' You scream whispered</p><p>,,you were talking too much my dear, you should learn when to shut your mouth.'' If look could kill, he would be dead. </p><p>,,I swear if you want to piss me off you're on the right way. Why can't you just ''reward'' me and go?''</p><p>,,because I enjoy watching you fight with yourself'' And what he means with this?! ''Alright i have enough''</p><p>,,You know what? Leave, i don't care about some ¨reward¨ from you''</p><p>You tried to push him away but he pinned you on wall.</p><p>,,Let go off me!''</p><p> You didn’t know what is going on and you felt like after some strong drug, it was maybe just because of that fucking heat between your legs, you didn’t even noticed that until he got there his hand circling sweet spot through your panties that made your eyes widen even more and you gasped. </p><p> ,,What are- What are you doing?” You said while you were trying not to pant. “What does He think?!”

</p><p>,,My dear, your want for somebody is so obvious that even new demon can see it” He whispered to your ear and you blushed. “What need for somebody? I can be fine on my own!”</p><p> ,,I’m- Fine on- my own-“ After you said that He pushed finger inside of you and you finally moaned. </p><p>,,That’s Why you sing so nice for me?” You didn’t answer on this, you just tried to stay quiet. </p><p>You were so close to see angels, but that bastard could feel that, so before you had chance He stopped. You almost started to scream at him, that He told you to finish things and he doesn’t even finish you, but you hold yourself. Afterall, you still need to play innocent.</p><p> He put his finger into his mouth and you just stared ar him in disbelief. </p><p> ,,fucker....” you murmured, and you didn’t even realised that He got that finger under your chin so you could look at him.</p><p> ,,What makes you think such things about me?” </p><p>,,You always say that i should finish things but now you didn’t even finish me... Not like i liked that!” </p><p> He had now face close to yours so his lips was ghosting over yours. ,,Because this was punishment my dear. You just don’t know when to shut up.” You were Red almost like his hair, he was pissing you off but at the same time you felt something to him. </p><p> you couldn't help it, you kissed him and He suprisingly deepened it. But you didn’t care now, you were so fucking out of your mind, you just wanted to be finished. He started this. He will end this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>